The present disclosure relates to a toner case configured to store toner therein, and an image forming apparatus including a toner case.
A developing device is installed in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer or the like that forms an image on a print sheet by the electrophotography. The toner inside the developing device is decreased as the developing device performs the developing. As a result, the image forming apparatus is configured such that a toner case storing toner is attached thereto in a detachable manner. The toner is supplied from a toner storage chamber in the toner case to the developing device in a state where the toner case is attached to the image forming apparatus. The toner case includes a toner discharge port and an opening/closing member, wherein the toner discharge port is provided to discharge the toner to the outside, and the opening/closing member is provided to open and close the toner discharge port. When an operation lever, which is attached to the toner case or an apparatus main body, is operated, the opening/closing member is displaced from a closing position to an opening position. This allows the toner discharge port to be opened, and the toner is discharged from the toner storage chamber to the outside. It is noted that when the toner in the toner case is consumed and the toner case becomes empty, the toner case is replaced with a new toner case filled with toner.
There is known an image forming apparatus of this type which, when an error such as a paper jam occurs, lights a light-emitting member provided on an outside of the apparatus so as to let the user know a place where the error has occurred.